marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
FMCU
The Fanon Marvel Cinematic Universe, or FMCU is the wiki's vision of The Marvel Cinematic Universe. Members currently involved with the universe are Jaga 321, Coolot1, Finn Tracy, BeholdTheVision, TheChaoticVoid and The Great Lord David. The universe is inspired by Earth 616, Earth's Mightiest Heroes and the real life Marvel Cinematic universe, following it's use of no mutants in the entire film universe for a variety of reasons. The FMCU is free to join by anyone, and is a community project to make one solid forum continuity. News feed Hello everyone, Jaga 321 here. Please work on your film earliest in the timeline so we can get the earlier phases done. How it works # Say you want to join in the comments on this thread, or on our discussion. # Either request a character, or take the wheel of fortune for a challenge. # We will look at which characters, storylines etc you want and whether that fits in. # This will not be done chronologically. If you have a spin off film of a yet not introduced character we can arrange it later in the timeline for you. # For every major hero you introduce you must create a wiki page of the character, so when another member picks up a sequel or a character is featured before their own film, the user can know where the character has been beforehand. You are responsible for that character in that film, so the writing for the avengers or a team up movie must update that character's story themselves, not the person who made the page. Hope that makes sense. # You are only allowed a total of three films that must be completed, otherwise they will be passed across to another user. Story In the depths of space, two races, the militant kree and the shape-shifting Skrulls have been locked in the biggest intergalactic war ever, and they will stop at nothing to destroy each other. In between the vastness of their battleground lies Earth, a peaceful and seemingly harmless planet with a big secret that makes it slowly one of the most important planets in the universe, and other universes. As earth opens up to many new grounds, new worlds, new people as the humans that inhabit Earth are thrown into a universe they are not ready for, so men and women of extraordinary circumstances stand up and protect peace in it's time of need. From within, and from the unknown. --- The story begins in the 1940s with the creation of Captain America, the world's first super soldier, created by a secret serum that was later lost in the chaos of war. Captain America fought bravely in his battle against the Nazi splinter group HYDRA, learning how to become a real soldier as well as forming his own 'howling commandos' a team of veterans who followed cap into war. He would later leave the team to join the invaders, after discovering there were more superheroes in the world apart from himself. The howling commandos would leave to form the group SHIELD alongside commander Jack Fury and agent Peggy Carter. Cap and the invader entered a suicide mission to take down HYDRA once and for all, ending in Steve crashing his plane into the Arctic, seemingly killed, only to re-awake in the world 80 years later, a world which he shaped into a world of superheroes and mysteries. Meanwhile science was pushing to new grounds with new, untested grounds causing many more 'super heroes' to be born out of controversial and potentially dangerous technologies, alongside the legends of ninjas and evil spirits re-emerging from the days of old.. With an influx of modern superheroes, and powered people earth gains the attraction of the Kree, an alien race looking to track down a mysterious weapon of imence power, one found on Earth . Following a warning the Kree arrive on Earth, and Captain America is brought out of rehabilitation to lead and inspire a ragtag team to stop the Kree invasion. Following the Kree invasion the world was changed. The discovery of aliens and the inhumans changed the world's perspective on everything, with the avengers being officially formed and backed by SHIELD. With both an influx in crime in the destroyed cities and even further scientific advancements due to the alien technologies, SHIELD began searching the world to protect and contain the people from the alien technologies and the monstrosities they create. meanwhile the near discovery of the mysterious weapon the Kree were looking for leads to a rapture in a mysterious society. As Earth finds it's place on the map of space it's connection to alien life all becomes more apparent as time goes on. Teams Pages for major teams/organisations in the franchise. if the team only really apears in one film, write about the team in said film. * The Avengers * SHIELD * HYDRA * The Inhumans * The Invaders * Guardians of the Galaxy * AIM * Kree * Skrulls Movies Phase 1 The first phase centres around the assembling of the Avengers, the impending Kree invasion, and the secret powered people among us, the inhumans. # Unnamed Captain America film (Finn Tracy) # The Invaders: 1945 (Jaga 321) # The Astonishing Ant-Man (BeholdtheVision) # Legend of Wakanda (Quiksilver7) # The Iron Fist (Coolot1) # Avengers: Assemble (jaga 321) Phase 2 The second phase continues to add heroes both to the avengers and to the street team - Powers as organisations like HYDRA and AIM rise from the ashes of a post-kree Earth. # Uncanny Inhumans (BeholdtheVision) # Daredevil (Finn Tracy) # unannounced Ant Man sequel # The Hulk: Red Hulk (Coolot1) # The Guardians of the Galaxy: The Collector (Coolot1) # unannounced origin story # The Widow's Sting (The Great Lord David) # Powers (Finn Tracy) # Captain America: Live Another Day (TheChaoticVoid) # Avengers: The Kang Dynasty Phase 3 After Kang and the T-Bomb dropping on Earth the Inhumans were revealed to the world, gaining the attention of the Skrulls as they secretly invade. Bigger measures are taken to maintain Earth's safety, something that leads to the Avengers falling apart. # Inhumanity # Nova (Finn Tracy) # The Hulk: She Hulk (Jaga 321) # Unannounced origin story / spinoff # Avengers West Coast # Secret Warriors # Unannounced sequel # Avengers Academy # Sinister Six (BeholdtheVision) # Avengers: Ultron Unlimited Phase 4 Picking up the pieces after Ultron the universe splits after some issues, being forced to heal the scars as the impending doom bringer Galactus arrives. # Avengers A.I # Civil War # Annihilation part 1 # Annihilation part 2 Currently without a place in the timeline Projects include Thor, Iron Man, Spider-man and any respective sequels. Namor, the Defenders, alongside many other projects in the FMCU. FAQ Q: Why is there another community MCU? A: The old one is still running, but ElectricMayhem left the wiki, so here is another one. Q: How does casting work? A: These are all made of films, so casting will be needed. If you are the first person to handle the film/main character you may cast who they are, considering they have not been cast already in the FMCU. If you are putting black panther in your fantastic four movie before he appears in his own film, wait for the maker of his own movie to cast him so they keep control over their own actors. We will also be allowing you to keep the actor that already plays them if you think they are cool enough. Q: why so tight on the continuity? A: I hope to keep the most streamlined story possible while also giving fellow writers opportunity to create what they want to. Plus, in the end it'll be cool when the story actually makes sense. Q: I rolled a character in the wheel of fortune that already has a film? A: speak to us to see whether it was accidentally not removed in time. If not we may have left the character in for you to pick a sequel! (If so respect where the character has been and what they have done.) Q: '''Do I need to make pages for all my characters? '''A: '''No, but if they are a main character or someone who intends to show up in a future film, yes. So the next person to pick up the character can know what they've done. Tag characters with (FMCU) after their name and FMCU in their category. Characters listed in number of film appearances and importance of the character: Please check through the list of actors when casting please! '''Avengers * Chris Pine as Steve Rogers / Captain America - Appearances: 4 * Dylan O'Brien as Danny Rand / Iron Fist - Appearances: 2 * Matt Czuchry as Henry Pym / Ant-Man - Appearances: 2 * Emma Stone as Janet Van Dyne / Wasp - Appearances: 2 * Dave Franco as Clint Barton / Hawkeye - Appearances: 1 * Aaron Eckhart as Mar-Vell / Captain Marvel - Appearances: 1 * Imogen Poots as Crystalia Amaquelin / Crystal - Appearances: 1 * Adrian Brody as Bruce Banner / The Hulk - Appearances: 1 Invaders * Luke Evans as Namor McKenzie - Appearances: 1 * Jason Flemyng as Jim Hammond / The Human Torch - Appearances: 1 * Jamie Bell as James 'Bucky' Barnes - Appearances: 1 * Burn Gorman as James Montgomery Falsworth / Union Jack - Appearances: 1 Other * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther - Apperances: 2 Villains * ___ as Johann Schmidt / Red Skull - Appearances: 2 * ___ as Arnim Zola - Appearances: 2 * Jake Gyllenhaal as Baron Zemo - Appearances: 1 * Steven Lang as Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross / Red Hulk - Appearances: 1 * Dominic Purcell as Kl'rt/Super-Skrull - Appearances: 1 Inhumans * Imogen Poots as Crystalia Amaquelin / Crystal - Appearances: 1 Guardians of the Galaxy Powers ' * Dylan O'Brien as Danny Rand / Iron Fist - ''Appearances: 3 * ___ as Matthew Murdock / Daredevil - Appearances: 2 * Dwayne Johnson as Luke Cage / Power Man - Appearances: 1 '''Avengers West Coast * Dave Franco as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake *Kristen Schaal as Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl *Zachary Quinto as Machine Man/Aaron Stack *Karen Gillan as Patricia Walker/Hellcat *Norman Reedus as Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *Tom Holland/Henry Cavill as James-Michael Starling/Omega the Unknown Dark Avengers (Masters of Evil) *Jake Gyllenhaal as Baron Helmut Zemo/Citizen V *Kyle MacLachlan as Calvin Zabo/Mister Hyde *Thomas Jane as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Richard E. Grant as Thomas Edison/The Inventor *Rosario Dawson as Tanya Sealy/Black Mamba *Elizabeth Henstridge as Donna Diego/Scream *Brett Dalton as Tony Masters/Taskmaster Other Characters *Timothy Dalton as Taneleer Tivan/ The Collector *Ruth Negga as Agent Maria Hill *Glenn Close as Moira Brandon *Claudia Kim as Laura Barton *David Mitchell as Maxwell Edison *David Hasselhoff as Baron Heinrich Zemo *Henry Goodman as Doctor List *Samuel L. Jackson as Director Nick Fury Film title gallery A gallery of all the film posters for FMCU films. Not in any order. Featuring films not yet produced and/or later deleted. FMCU.png Avengers-logo.png HYDRA-0.png Shield.png GotG.png Invaders-0.png Ant-man-1.png AA.png Civil-war.png Powers.png Red.png Iron-Fist.png Black-Panther.png Daredevil-0.png She-hulk-0.png Spiderman-0.png Widow.png Category:Jaga 321 Category:BeholdtheVision Category:FMCU Category:Coolot1 Category:Finn Tracy Category:Quiksilver7